The Strangest Way to Meet Someone
by Bururu-Mangaka
Summary: Bururu meet's Raemama, a chief medic of the Keron Army currently taking a break from his platoon.


_Summary: Bururu meet's Raemama, a cheif medic of the Keron Army currently taking a break from his platoon..._

* * *

**The Strangest Way to Meet Someone**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and S-L-C-M-Raemama_

_Converted to story by Bururu-Mangaka_

The sky was blue, the air was cold and the and the day was new. A grey Kenonian, Bururu, sat at the base of a large tree in a park. She stretched and yawned, small arms and legs sprawled outwards in separate directions with her back pressed hard to the bark of the tree behind her. She reached outwards with her limbs to work out the stiff joints and muscles that had been sitting in one position for now near an hour. She was used to it though. Being an artist required that you sit still for long periods of time right? Bururu was working on a landscape painting, well not really a painting exactly, yet. It was still far from finished. Only the lighter base colors had been added so far, with a bit of basic value detail added here and there.

Bururu's arms and legs fell down to their original positions after a good three minute stretch. Once they made contact with the grass she realized that the once warm spots of green she had been sitting on for the past fifteen plus minutes since her last stretch had quickly cooled in the crisp cold air. Bururu flinched but didn't move her underused limbs, and before too long her own bodies' heat warmed the spots of grass again.

_Bururu, whose name and title is Bururu-Mangaka, is a young teenage Keronian with dark grey-blue skin that contrasted nicely with the pure white of her belly and face. Which had black paint that covered the outer edges of her eyes, and with a black line that ran down her cheeks. She wore a black hat adorned with short white ears split into two at their ends, and a long black scarf that was frayed badly at it's end Finally she had the emblem of the black and white yin-yang on her belly and hat, the white of her belly making the black half of the Yin-yang stand out more, and the black of her hat making the white half stand out more..._

After the brief stretch she adamantly returned to working on her painting, wanting to get more of it done than just the sketch which she had finished the day before...

…

Not too far away from where Bururu sat at the base of a tree. Another Keronian sucking on a lollipop was making his way in her direction, strait towards the tree she sat at. He was dark lavender in color, maybe almost purple, and he appeared very feminine in appearance and stature. Like Bururu he also had a black hat and scarf, but different from her this Keronians hat was completely black with black ears and the hanging ends of his hat were pointed. Also his scarf was tied so that his scarf had two extensions hanging from his neck, the ends also lacked the frayed look of Bururu's scarf. From the emblem on his hat you could assume that this Keronian was a medic of some kind, as his emblem was a red medical cross...

The lavender Keronian had the tree in his sights, but didn't notice Bururu because the angle he was walking at the tree made it so he couldn't see her. However when he did finally make it to the tree he was surprised to see her, a grey keronian, sitting at the base of his tree. The tree he always went to when he wanted to relax. His favourite tree. They shared a look at each other, his darker purple eyes looking into her blue ones and vice versa. Since she was sitting at the base of the tree he decided he didn't mind her being there too much. He placed his foot on the trunk of the tree and proceeded to climb up into the lower branches. He laid down on his back on one of the thicker branches. Which was still somewhat thin. However, he was very light like a feather, relatively speaking of course, so he didn't need to worry about the branches giving much less breaking under his weight.

He looked down at Bururu who had returned to her painting, and was shocked by how nice it looked, despite the fact of how far from finished it was, not only that but the care and techniques she used were very interesting to him. Before he knew it he was leaning forwards to get a better look at her and her painting.

Bururu could feel the eyes of the male, whose name she still did not know, on her and was forced by discomfort to cease working. She looked up at him inquisitively, wondering why he was watching her so intently like he was.

He raised an eye ridge at her, still sucking on the lollipop in his mouth. He seemed to not understand why she had stopped. "What's wrong?" He said softly, as if he hadn't expected the phrase to come from his mouth.

"Nothing..." She said very, very quietly. She flinched at her own bad habit of speaking so quiet when nervous, she knew there was no way the lavender keronian heard her. So she waited for him to ask her to repeat herself, as she was sure he would.

He seemed to try hard to figure out what she had practically whispered as a reply, but to no avail... "Excuse me?" He asked her.

Bururu was sure to speak louder this time. "I said nothing...but, who are you? Why are you watching me?"

He seemed taken aback a bit by the question. As if he hadn't expected her to ask such a thing. Even though he was a complete stranger to her and had been staring at her painting and watching her...

With a shrug he climbed down and decided to introduce himself to her, she wasn't being rude to him so why should he be to her? He climbed down the tree, again with great ease, and gave her his name and title.

"Raemama, Second Lieutenant and Chief Medic. I am watching you because I have nothing better to do. And you are?"

Bururu smiled and, despite still being very nervous, was slightly eased by the fact he seemed to be friendly enough.

"I'm sorry," She said while standing and giving a polite bow. "I'm Bururu a Mangaka, an artist, it's nice to meet you Raemama-Kangocho."

Raemama smiled a bit at her overly polite behavior. Strange little Keronian this Bururu was...

Raemama tossed the stick of the now dissolved lollipop out somewhere over his shoulder and opened up his little candy bag. He pulled out a green lollipop, unwrapped it and plopped it in his mouth. He smiled softly at the candy bag, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Candy always made him think of a certain someone...

"Daydreaming?" Bururu asked noticing his brief daze. "Heh, I do that a lot too." She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Raemama's blush grew slightly deeper. "U-um. Yeah I guess..." He chewed at his lower lip slightly. A habit he recently picked up.

Bururu took a few steps back noticing Raemama's anxiety. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. _'I know how that feels...' _So uh, why'd you come out here?"

Raemama giggled a bit, and covered his mouth when he did. Giggling was a rather feminine trait he possessed despite being male... "It's fine. Just someone I guess you could say I like. And this is my favorite tree. Especially when there are no leaves and it's chilly out."

"Guess you weren't expecting to see someone here," Bururu sat back down where she had been and continued to work on her picture. "sorry about that..."

Raemama just shrugged and sat down next to her at the base of the tree trunk, too lazy at the moment to climb back up to where he had been. "It's no big deal." He leaned back with his arms behind his head. "You don't seem like one of those annoying people..." He smiled a bit, not minding, or maybe even enjoying her presence. It was nice to have someone that he actually have a conversation with.

It was quiet after that for awhile, but Bururu became a bit uncomfortable with the silence and tried to offer up an interesting topic of conversation. "So Raemama-Kangocho, your part of the Keron army right? Are you part of a platoon?" Bururu finished painting the trunk of a tree and looked over to Reamama for hs answer.

However this topic didn't seem like good one for Raemma...

"Tch, unfortunately. Yeah. I'm part of the PASTEL Platoon." Bururu nodded, she could recall hearing about the platoon once before, but hadn't heard much; Bururu didn't usually pay attention to information on the army. However when your father was a Lieutenant Colonel, not only that but one that like to tell stories... It was hard not to pick infomation up every so often...

"Heh, you know, if it wasn't for me, our weapons expert would have lost his life!" He cross his arms over his chest. "I couldn't save his eye though." He shrugged a bit, not seeming to care. "I've been considering leaving PASTEL though for awhile now though...they just use me."

Bururu looked back down to her painting a bit unsettled. She felt foolish for bringing up such a sensitive topic, even though she hadn't meant to, it seemed that this was something that was weighing on Raemama's mind pretty heavily...

"I'm sorry to hear that... Being in the army seems so...Scary, I for sure could never do it..." Bururu paused a moment thinking of her father again, who always seemed so disappointed in her for having no interest in being a soldier like him and her brother. Not only that but... "Actually," She continued. "I usually don't like to talk to soldiers even, because most of them don't like pacifists like me." Really there was only one other soldier that would talk to her and that was Tororo, who she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever now...

Bururu sighed then. "Reminds me that I haven't seen my friend Tororo-Shinpei in awhile..."

"Don't worry, it's not really a touchy thing for-" The medic perked up slightly, his arms fell from their crossed position, and he turned his body to face Bururu completely. Giving her is full and undivided attention. "You know Tororo-senpai? I just got back from a training planet with him!"

Bururu was obviously surprised, and when the knowledge that Raemama knew Tororo sunk in she was beaming. "Really!? You know Tororo-Shinpei!?"

"Yeah!" Raemama was getting a tad excited as well. "Senpai's my favorite person in-" He stopped himself, and a dark rosy color covered his cheeks. "U-um...I mean..."

Bururu raised an eyebrow. "Favorite person in..? In the world?" She smiled, then, it was obvious to her there was something going on. People didn't blush that darkly for no reason. "Wait are you...With Tororo-Shinpei?" Bururu remembered Tororo mentioning to her there was someone who seemed to have crush on him, was it possibly...?

Raemama's eyes widened slightly at the thought and he shook his head. He couldn't seem to get that pesky blush off his face. "N-no..!" He said then muttered this last part a bit. "I wish..."

'_Hm.'_ She thought, her hand moved to the side of her mouth, making her look thoughtful. It was obvious that he was hiding something, and though Bururu didn't usually pry things from people, the idea that this male Keronian may be in love with Tororo interested her. "Huh, I could have sworn Tororo-Shinpei mentioned having a crush on someone..." She teased lightly hoping to get a reaction. "I thought it was you." A bit of a mischievous smile came to her face. An indication she was in fact comfortable around Raemama. Her truer colors were showing through...

Raemama normally never got this flustered. He let out a soft 'Rae' in the form of a squeak. He looked away. "I-I somehow doubt that. He seems pretty occupied with Kururu." He held a jealousy for the Sergeant Major who always seemed to have Tororo's full attention... Becoming a bit nervous now he tugged at his precious scarf a bit. He smiled a bit though at the possibility to Bururu, despite being so nervous he was still seemed very comfortable around Bururu.

"Ya, he seems to always be preoccupied with Kururu. Feels like he has to beat him at everything..." Bururu too felt a bit jealous towards Kururu for getting most of Tororo's attention. Bururu didn't have the kind of feelings that Raemama seemed to have for him, but she admired and respected Tororo very much. It was hard to be ignored by someone you had so much respect like that for.

"Yeah..." He smiled a bit, to Raemama Tororo was adorable when he was fighting with Kururu, he had to admit. His head jolted up to look Bururu in her blue eyes. "You aren't going to tell him are you?" He whispered. That confirmed it, Bururu had been right.

Raemama fidgeted around a bit waiting for her answer. He usually wasn't one to really get worked up about anything, there was no point, so this reaction felt very different and alien to him.

Bururu smiled. "No no of course I won't, I promise." She raised her arms in front of her in a sort of defence. "I just wanted to know the truth for myself. I won't tell anyone." She assured.

He looked away a bit and whispered, whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Yeah. I really like him..." He admitted outright, which Bururu hadn't expected.

Raemama still looked a bit worried so Bururu decided to add a bit more reassurance. "I thought so, and that's fine. Like I said I just wanted to know the truth. But really Raemama, you don't need to worry about it. I won't tell anyone." She raised her right hand as if giving an oath, which she sort of was. "May I, Bururu-Mangaka, lose all my artistic ability if I am lying."

Bururu had said this in such a way that Raemama couldn't help but giggle at it, but he quickly stopped himself. "God, why can't I stop doing that." Bururu gave him a strange look and he giggled at himself again. Then facepalmed and groaned because of the feminine noise he made.

Bururu began to giggle as well thinking his giggling is cute, and in responce Raemama hid his face into his scarf momentarily while forcing away his deep red blush.

Bururu was still giggling for a bit longer, but it began to die down. As it did she returned to working on her picture again, but still spoke to Raemama. "So Raemama-Kangocho, are you going to stay here a bit longer or do you have somewhere to be?"

Raemama nodded a 'no' and finally uncovered his face. "I don't really have anywhere to be. Ritoto thinks he can order me around just because he's my Platoon leader. But his authority really means nothing." He smirked a bit. Raemama didn't particularly like his platoon leader. Ritoto was the reason for the scars on his legs. But he couldn't feel it so he didn't care. He smiled to Bururu. "So what are you painting?"

"Oh," Bururu held the painting up for Raemama to see. It wasn't very far along yet, the solid light colors were in place, and some value and depth had been added in places, but it still looked very plain. "It's not finished yet, I'm still working on it." She added, feeling a bit self-conscious about showing someone an unfinished work of hers.

Raemama guessed, from what little that was there, that it was the landscape. "Oh. Well, it looks good so far." He lied back down against the tree trunk again, and rested his hands on his stomach, just on either side of the red medical plus that was there.

"Thank you." Bururu's smile became wider. She usually didn't like for people to watch her working, but now that she had gotten to know Raemama it seemed much easier for her to deal with. So she continued to paint.

Raemama closes his eyes and listened to the leaves rustle in the wind. "It's been getting colder..." He observed, enjoying the chill the nights had to them.

Bururu had noticed that too, and was happy about it. Contradictory to being a cold-blooded creature she still loved cold weather so much more than warm weather. But of course like all Keroninas she loved humid weather as well. "Ya it's nice huh? I love cold weather..."

Raemama nodded. "I prefer it over the hot seasons. I love the smell of freshly fallen leaves and snow..." Bururu nodded along with what he was saying, agreeing so far. "And cold weather is cuddle weathe- " He stopped himself right there because his thoughts were going off topic. "And, I didn't say that." He said quickly and then was forced to giggle again because Bururu gave him another comedic look.

"Ya I like cold weather for the same reasons, aside from the cuddling that is..." Bururu looked a bit dejected now. The white ears on her hat seemed to droop despite them not being actual ears. _'I wish I had someone to be with...'_ She continued her thought despite her feeling so down now. "Heh, I really like it when it snows, it's really beautiful, but being Keronians and all we have to be careful..."

"Yeah...On that training planet, my legs went numb. If it wasn't for Toro-Senpai, I wouldn't be alive." His smile softened when he looked at her so down. "Hey, don't look so down, there's somebody for everybody." Raemama gently patted her back a bit.

"Ya, I've heard that one before..." Bururu flinched a bit, that had come out more harsh than she had wanted it to...

His eyes narrowed slightly. Well, that one was over used. "But how many people have actually meant it, like I do?" He smiled and then gave her a completely unexpected hug. Raemama didn't even expect himself to do it, and Bururu certainly hadn't seen it coming.

Bururu's body stiffened in the hug. Having received very minimal loving contact growing up (except for from her mother, but she wasn't around much) she had never been a very loving person. However, when Raemama hugged her she felt her heart lighten. So despite her being unused to the contact she managed to bring herself to hug Raemama back.

Raemama wasn't quite sure why his body reacted like this,but he giggled again anyway. "So, do you trust me? That someone is out there?"

Bururu was still a bit down but made the attempt to stay positive. "I suppose," She nodded with affirmation, more confident now. "Yes."

Raemama smiled at her. He normally didn't smile. At anything. At all. This rarity occurred usually only around Tororo. It seemed that Bururu had a strange effect on him. "That's good."

Bururu smiled, it was a melancholy smile, but still an honest smile. She continued to work on her painting again with Raemama watching her silently now as she went...


End file.
